


Morning

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Ron's problem with morning....





	Morning

Ron just hate walking up in the morning  
Why dose he have to wake up at 6 am everyday... Can't he sleep at least 2 more hours...

"Ron " oh no Ron had almost forgotten about Harry

"Yeah baby " he shouted to his boyfriend

" come quick the breakfast is ready, you don't want it to get cold " 

Aggghhhh .Ron wants to say that he is not hungry. But that would probably piss harry off and Ron definitely don't want that to happened in the morning.

"Yeah coming... " that's it ... End of Ron's morning dreams

He woke up and goose to bathroom to wash his face...

He will need some extra help so that he feel he is waken up.hopefully harry is there for that or not depending on his mood

"Ron.... Are you coming " Harry sounded angry

"Yup getting late again" Ron thought and hurry up to the kitchen 

Ron kissed Harry's chick after harry give him his food

"So what's the plane today" harry asked smiling

"I don't know job may"  


"Oh common it's not that bad..."  


"You have no idea "  


"Okay if i promise you a surprise after you come back home." and harry teasingly kiss Ron's Chick  
"And for now " ron said pouting

Harry laughed and pulled his boyfriend and pressed there lips together. They stay there until they had to come out for air  


"Happy "

Ron's blooming smile was only answer Harry needed.

Well the morning isn't that bad after all...if Ron have Harry with him to share his mornings....

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy to be back... Plz request any type if story you want....thanks..
> 
> Ps: i need a beta.and i have no idea how the beta things work...can anyone help


End file.
